cutie_sunflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Iris
Iris, labelled The Icy Kid, is one of the two daughters of Green Rocky and Green Ice Cube (the other being Flower Lily), and an OC by Derpyunikitty. She is an Ice Cube that is mint green. She was born after Gabe, Gali, and Gino were. Personality Iris is really meek, which means she is quiet, gentle, and easily imposed on, making her submissive. She also is lonely, and is easily bullied, and disrespected. She also has an artistic nature. This means she is creative, and she puts effort into her plans. She hates really strong hatreds, and she oftenly just weakly attack meanies, or "The Evil Islanders," as she calls them. Appearance Iris is a bluish, young Ice Cube clone. She is really small, causing her hate towards Gino. She happens to be more blue in her new design, as her debut appearance makes her more of a clone that is completely different. Coverage Appearances *JohnnyBoy64's Free-add Comic **The Drama Begins (Debut) **The Super Duper Introduction (Cameo, Deanimated) **Anything Can Happen, At Any Time Her Coverage Green Rocky, before birth, wanted to name her Gale, if she was a boy, and a Rocky clone. However, when she was born and was revealed to be a female Ice Cube clone, Green Rocky got mad. Green Ice Cube named her "Iris", because in the field where she saw Iris hatch, it was a field of irises. She was the only of a trio of eggs to hatch, because Egg 1 failed to develop, and Egg 2 was smashed by Gali. She is often bullied by Gino for her size. Iris has a feud with Gali for killing her unborn sister, but she likes Gabe for being helpful to her. In JohnnyBoy64's Free-add Comic, she was deanimated in episode 1, and reanimated off screen between episode 7, and 8. In episode 8, her plan begins, as she explains it to the other Ice Cube clones. She shattered the original Ice Cube, into teeny pieces, and she plans to go into Weirdworld, put those shattered Ice Cube pieces into Gabe, Gali, and Gino's eyes. Fiery 114 comes in, and melts her, which kills both of them. When Cannibal Fry reanimates Book name, Book ends up recovering Iris, through his pages. He could not recover Fiery 114, because Book name would burn to death. Relationships See: Iris/Relationships, or read down below. Black Ice Cube Blue Ice Cube Book name Fiery 114 Flower Lily Gabe Gali Gali hates Iris for her killing his unborn sister. Iris is shocked by this, but she also feels hatred back to him. Gino Gino seems to bully Iris, because of her being small, when him, and the other turquoise rocks, are tiny, too. Hexagon Green Ice Cube Green Rocky He is mean to Iris due to him saying why she cannot be nice. Pink Ice Cube Purple Ice Cube Red Ice Cube Rocktoaner Rocktoaner considers everyone, even his family, his enemy, including Iris. Friends Cyan Ice Cube Pose.png|Blue Ice Cube Book name new.png|Book name Flower Lilys.png|Flower Lily Gabe New Pose.png|Gabe Green Ice Cube Remake.png|Green Ice Cube Pink Ice Cube posey.png|Pink Ice Cube Vielot Cube.png|Purple Ice Cube Red Ice Cube Posey.png|Red Ice Cube No File: *Black Ice Cube Enemies FR114s new pose.png|Fiery 114 Gali New Pose.png|Gali Gino New Pose.png|Gino Green Rocky 2018.png|Green Rocky Hexagon Pose.png|Hexagon Rocktoaner's pose.png|Rocktoaner Gallery Iris New Body.png|Her body. Iris Pose.png|Her pose. Iris Fan-Made Cookie Run Design.png|Her fan-made Cookie Run design. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Armless Category:Cute Category:Fanmade Category:Females Category:Ice Cube Clones Category:Young Category:Hexagon Haters Category:Green Rocky's Alliance Category:Derpyunikitty Category:Not by Cutiesunflower